


The Wild Knight from The Order of the White Wolf Bladesmen

by Linkobrata



Category: Original Work
Genre: I'll add more tags and stuff as it goes along, Other, Side Story, i was trying out a new way of writing, just for fun, just some rando side story to another story i'm working on, the first chapter is just mostly a setting kind of thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkobrata/pseuds/Linkobrata
Summary: The Greggio Kingdom is in a state of decayHis Majesty is bedridden, and his sons have no way to cure his mysterious sicknessMemories of his past surfaces as Prince Firenze comes face-to-face with a mysterious Swordsman who claims to know how to help the Kingdom





	The Wild Knight from The Order of the White Wolf Bladesmen

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is Linka writing well, Linka's little story. Not really an origin story, more like an already established character side story  
> I have a story i've been writing for a while and sometimes i end up writing side stories about the same universe/characters/family of/etc  
> I was experimenting with a bit of a different writing style this time, and don't have much in the way of editing so please bare with me!

Linkobrata took a long drag from his pipe, leaning back into the branches behind him. He casually glanced back and forth down at the dirt road and settled himself into the tree. He rested his free arm on another branch and slowly blew smoke out from his nose.

“Auld. Eden.” Two small bats flew down from the top of the tree and landed on his shoulders. The smaller of the two, brown in colour with large black eyes, nudged his nose against Linkobrata’s jaw affectionately and squeaked at him. Linkobrata chuckled “aye, hullo Auld” and scratched under the bat’s chin. The larger one started to clean his white fur contently on the other shoulder.

Stretching out his legs, Linkobrata sighed as he finally heard the wheels of a wagon coming down the path. He snuffed his pipe and pocketed it. Pulling up his face mask and tugging the hood of his cloak down over his eyes, he begins descending the tree to meet the wagon.

“Hello there, Wolf!”

“Hullo, Ser Ladre.” Linkobrata waited until Ladre stopped the wagon before he approached and leaned his arm against it. Auld and Eden chattered excitedly on his shoulders, settling into the white fur underneath them. “There is a...creature up further,” Linkobrata said while absently picking at some invisible dust on the wood. “The warriors of your King have not bothered with it.”

“Is there? Damn it all.” Ladre leaned back in his seat and groaned, “I’ve got a delivery in the next town over.”

“It is not a good idea.” Motioning to the end of the road, Linkobrata tilted his head to the side in thought. “It is of the same creature I slay days ago.” He said, while still picking at some invisible dust. “Are you sure the lands you live in are healthy?”

“You mean our Kingdom?” Ladre ran a hand through his balding hair and scoffed, “y’know Wolf; I told you a few days ago that we were fine and it was probably just because of the fact that we live with you Punished.” He shook his head. “I haven’t had this bad of a harvest in years; Montegreggio and his farm are producing poorly; our King is bedridden-”

“Bedridden?”

Ladre hummed and nodded. “You’re only known in town by people like me. We’re not really supposed to tell outsiders too much about the Kingdom.”

Linkobrata chuckled “Aye, but you just did.”

“That I did...” Ladre sighed and shuffled over on his seat. “Well? Come on up here then.” He waited for Linkobrata to hop up and settle beside him before continuing, “I may as well turn around and head home then, huh?”

“I do not think it be wise to poke the nest.”

“Of course,” Ladre agrees with a chuckle as he steers his horse back the way he came from. Looking down the tree-lined path, he furrows his brow and turns to Linkobrata. “Lad, where did you come from?”

“I...do not know what you mean.”

“There’s no town or anything near here for at least another half day.” He leaned toward him and tried to peer under Linkobrata’s cover. “The woods here on the side you jumped down from are said to be haunted, being that they’re attached to the Sacred Wood y’know.” He said as he leaned back into his chair. “I know you’re a reckless sort of ‘vagabond swordsman’, Wolf, but please be careful in those woods.”

“I will note that.” Linkobrata sighed, adjusting his hood so that the wolf head sat better over his face. “Please, Ser Ladre,” he shifted in his seat and turned more towards him, “tell me more about what is happening.”

“There isn’t much to tell you, lad.”

“I ask you.”

Ladre heavily sighed and slouched his shoulders. “Listen. You didn’t hear any of this from me, right lad?” He waited for Linkobrata to hum in confirmation before continuing on. “The King has always been a little sickly ever since a few years after his second wife died. Recently though, he’s turned for the worse and can barely get out of bed.”

The wagon jostled to the side as they emerged out of the forest path. Opening up before them were farm fields lining around a stone wall. Ladre stole a look to Linkobrata as he resumed. “You remember Miss Lilly? Well, she’s been assigned as the King’s personal maid by the elder prince, Firenze.”

“That is how you gain information.”

“Yes.” Ladre focused on the path ahead of them and tightened his grip on the reins. “She says it looks like poison and magic all in one. She says it looks like the same thing that killed off you Punished One’s queen, so many years back.”

“That is impossible. Your King is Human.” Sharply turning his head to Ladre, Linkobrata had to grab his hood to keep it in place. He stared at him until Ladre looked back at him. “The Punishment is not meant for Humans.”

“Well that’s what it looks like.”

“Other than His Majesty, is there anything else?”

“Well, I've told you about the crops. See for yourself, though.” Ladre pointed towards a patch of black amidst the golden field of wheat to their right. “There’s rot in patches throughout the entire field. We don’t know what to do about it.” He motioned towards a group of soldiers heading down another path. “Our men there...there’s been something wrong with them, too.”

“Meaning?”

“Violent. Loud. Unruly in public.” Ladre shook his head. “Don’t get me started about how they are at home.”

“And the other Kin?”

“Us in the farms and no-so-wealthy parts here are fine. There’s been a bit of a fever running around but no one’s died from it. It’s the families in them noble parts you need to worry about.” He scrunched his face up and whispered “except for the servants, no one’s seen any of the aristocrats lately.”

Linkobrata hummed lightly, rolling his shoulders and straightening up in his seat. “I would like to see your sick, if I could” he stated, pulling a package out from his pack. “I have medicine and can make more if I need to.”

“That’d be mighty kind of you, Wolf.” Ladre led his wagon towards a group of people near the gates of the stone wall. “It looks like there’s some sort of meeting going on there.”


End file.
